S0nic
by Lewis Moore
Summary: Eggman makes a deal with GLaDOs to give her 4 new test subjects and in return make him an A.I body. Takes place after the events of Portal 2.
1. Reconstruction

Doctor "Eggman" Robotnik was looking through his computer to find more about his grandfather Gerald Robotnik. He recently found out Robotnik Enterprises had a partnership with Aperture Science. Cave Johnson helped Gerald Robotnik in creating the Space Colony ARK. Cave Johnson wanted to use it for testing, but Gerald said he had his own plans with the ARK. As a result, Cave and Gerald disbanded as Cave needed to continue his work on Aperture. While hacking through the files, Eggman found out that Cave Johnson kept his association with Robotnik Enterprises a secret and the only work he ever shared was with Aperture. While doing more research, Eggman discovered that Johnson died at sometime in the late 80s, there is no exact date. He also discovered the story of his assistant, Caroline, who ended up running Aperture after Cave's death. Eggman found out that her mind was put into the Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System (G.L.a.D.O.S). But soon after, she devastated the entire facility by releasing a deadly neurotoxin. He couldn't find any further information. He envied Caroline. He wanted to build his own version of G.L.a.D.O.S so he can live forever, but he realized there was a huge risk in that. Also, he thought that the perfect way to kill Sonic and his friends was to put them into the Enrichment Center.

The next day, Eggman was in his eggpod searching around the world for Aperture Laboratories. He wanted to make a deal with GLaDOS that he can give her more test subjects (Sonic and friends) and after the testing is over, GLaDOS would in turn give him the blueprints for an A.I body. After searching constantly for hours, he finally found the facility. It seemed to be reconstructed after the incident that nearly tore it apart. It looked perfect for testing again. He crashed into the side and got into the enrichment center. It was huge, Eggman thought. It probably stretched on throughout the world. He finally got to GLaDOS' lair. She saw him and said, "Who are you?"

Eggman opened the shield of his pod and jumped out and walked toward her, "In 1951, Cave Johnson helped my grandfather in building the Space Colony ARK. A space station that would contain the information of life and culture, along with artefacts. So, if society on Earth has slowed down. Astronauts can go there and learn how to bring society back from the ground up. I want to return the favour to you by giving you four test subjects to continue testing."

"I thought you looked familiar. I remember your grandfather very well. He was a pompous billionaire. You look a lot like your grandfather. Therefore, I assume you are no different from him."

"Please," Eggman said, bowing, "I want to help. After you've killed them during testing or if they finished testing, I want you to give me the blue prints to build an A.I body like yours. Do you accept?"

GLaDOS paused for at least 20 seconds and then uttered, "I accept."


	2. Sonic

Sonic regained consciousness, and found himself inside a strange chamber with clear glass walls and noticed he was wearing a strange orange jumpsuit with strange metal bars across the bottom of his shoes. He got up and tried to explore even though it was such a tight space. He looked down at his shoes, his buckles were not gold, but instead they were glowing green. He tried to get a running start and break through the glass, but when he ran toward the glass he nearly broke his face, "Agh!" He fell to the ground. What was that? Sonic then stood up and tried to run fast in a circle, he couldn't. He figured that those glowing green buckles slowed his running down. But why? Then a strange robotic voice got his attention.

"Hello and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed, and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that all though fun and learning are the primary goals of all Enrichment Center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-"

Static then interrupted the voice for a second and then the voice started speaking so fast that Sonic couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she slowed down, "Stand back, the portal will open in 3 2 1."

Sonic noticed that a portion of one of the glass walls was drywall. A strange orange hole opened up on the portion of drywall. Sonic looked through it and saw himself from the side. He walked through the orange portal and proceeded past the vault that he was apparently sleeping in. He walked into a strange room where there was a peculiar cylinder hanging from the ceiling that had a weird looking cube in it. The bottom of the cylinder opened and the cube fell out. Sonic walked toward the cube, "What am I supposed to do with this?" He tilted his head in confusion. He turned around and saw a large round button. He turned back to the cube and picked it up, "Should I do this?" He dropped the cube onto the button. The door in front of him opened. Sonic walked in, "Simple enough."

The robotic voice continued, "Excellent. Please continue to the chamber lock after completing each test."

Sonic walked toward the chamber lock which was a big elevator. But the voice interrupted him before going in. The robot proceeded said, "First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit."

Sonic was standing before the elevator, and was noting the particle field. The voice proceeded, "This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

"That's clever," Sonic walked into the elevator. The doors before him closed. He felt the sensation of the elevator lifting. The doors then opened. Sonic walked out and saw a black screen that turned on. The screen was bright white and it read 01. He turned to the left of the screen and saw a cliff. He dropped down and landed without any strain or pain on the legs. He turned around and saw an orange portal appear. Inside it there was that big round button again. The voice explained, "Please place the weighted storage cube on the13 hundred mega watt Aperture Science super collided super button. The portal then changed and instead there was a cube in it. Sonic walked in and grabbed it and walked back out and looked at the portal again. The portal changed again and in it there was the same button. Sonic got in it and placed the cube on the button and walked back out again. The portal then changed, there was another elevator in it. Sonic walked into the portal and into the elevator. The robotic voice spoke, "Perfect. Please move quickly to the chamber lock as prolonged exposure to the button are not part of this test." After a few seconds, the elevator opened and Sonic walked out. There was a clear window standing before Sonic. He walked up and looked through. He saw a strange device that was shooting portals. The voice then continued, "You're doing very well. Please be advised that any noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation which may, in semi rare cases, emancipate dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth." The door in front of Sonic opened. He was confused. Then, a portal appeared on the wall to the right. He walked and walked forward and realized he was on a short cliff, at the bottom of the cliff there was a floor with a little podium in the middle with a strange device that was shooting portals on the walls. Sonic dropped down and grabbed the device. It was light as paper, that's what took him by surprise. He remembers Tails mentioning a type of technology that can make things paper weight when they look and assumed heavy. Perhaps that what Aperture used. The robotic voice continued, "You are now in possession of the Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device. With it you can create your own portals."

Sonic pointed the portal gun at the wall, and fired. The a blue beam shot out and hit the wall, creating a blue portal. "Whoa!" Sonic said. Sonic walked in and looked to the right, there was an elevator. He made his way over to it as the voice continued, "These portals have proven to be completely safe."

"Good," Sonic said.

"The device, however, has not."

"Aw, what?" Sonic said.

The voice kept speaking, "Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially."

The elevator opened, Sonic walked out, "This is starting to get easy." 


	3. Tails

Tails thought it was too good to be true. He never dreamed that this would happen. He awakened in a glass chamber and looked around, he realized he was in Aperture Laboratories. He was wearing a jumpsuit. There were two metal bars across the bottom of his shoes, and a big metal brace clamping his two tails together so he can't fly. He heard a male robotic voice, but he didn't know whom or what it came from, "Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Please note that four of you have been chosen specifically to test. 3 of you will test in three newer refurbished sections of Aperture. While the other subject (Sonic) tests in the other section of Aperture. Keep in mind that fun and learning is the primary aspect of all activities, serious injury may occur. For your safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from touching anything that is not test related, thank you very much."

Tails has heard of a female robotic voice, but this one was male. Perhaps the female voice was testing another test subject, that would make sense. The robotic voice continued, "The portal will open, and testing will begin in 3, 2, 1."

An orange hole in front of Tails appeared out of no where. Tails saw himself, "What is this?" Tails proceeded and walked out of the portal and walked into an open door. A capsule hanging from the ceiling released a strange cube. Tails wasn't too sure that he knew what it was. Since he only learned what wasn't classified about Aperture. He figured something really bad must have happened there that made most of their information. He grabbed the cube and saw a strange red button, he dropped the cube on it to see what it would do. The door opened. "Oh!" Tails exclaimed. He walked through the door, past the Emancipation Grill and into the elevator. The voice spoke again, "Note that you have passed an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. It vaporizes any unauthorized equipment that touches it." The elevator closed on Tails, "This could be interesting."


	4. Knuckles

"Woah, what the hell?" Knuckles had awoken in an unfamiliar place Some strange clear glass walled vault. He was looking around for an exit, but couldn't find a thing. There were metal bars across the bottom of his shoes, and he was wearing a weird orange jumpsuit as if he was a prisoner. A male robotic voice started speaking, "Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center!"

"Ah!" Knuckles shouted. He looked around to see where the voice is coming from. The voice continued, "Due to quick progress for the other test subjects, testing will begin immediately. The portal will open and testing will begin in 3, 2, 1."

A portal appeared on the wall in front of Knuckles. He saw himself facing the portal in a somewhat inverted mirror position, "What?

Knuckles wasn't sure if he was supposed to walk inside. The portal looked sort of threatening. It was a fire-like orange. He touched what he thought was the fire of the portal, but he felt nothing but ice cold air. He assumed it was safe, so we proceeded through the portal. There was a round door that opened, he walked through and saw a large red button, then a strange cube dropped from above. Knuckles didn't know what to do. He put the pieces together and walked over to the button and set foot on it. The door opened, so Knuckles stepped off the button to get inside, but the door closed as soon as he left the button.

"What?" Knuckles uttered. He looked at the cube, "Hm." He walked over to it. He bended down to pick it up, expecting something very heavy, so he thrusted up as he lifted the cube up, but fell on his back due to how light the cube was. Knuckles got up, "Note to self: Don't make any more assumptions, for now." He picked the cube up and put it on the button. The door opened. Knuckles walked through the door to a strange looking elevator. He went inside and the elevator started moving. The robotic voice continued, "There has been a-" a loud static noise interrupted the voice, and then the voice continued, "urbance with th-" the voice then shorted out. The elevator then dropped 30 feet. Knuckles was bracing himself for it to hit the floor. But it continued to fall, then it stopped. The elevator then continued up. Knuckles was very disoriented, "What the hell was that?" After a few minutes of the elevator moving up, it stopped, and the doors opened. Knuckles stepped out to see another round door in front of him. The door opened, Knuckles looked around, feeling like he was being watched. But no one was there. He went through the door to see a strange device sitting on a podium. Knuckles walked toward it. The device looked a lot like a gun. Knuckles seized it from the podium and held it like a gun. The voice continued, making Knuckles jump, "You have possessed the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, or portal gun, for short. With this 'gun', you can create one linked portal with one that the enrichment center makes. Also, congratulations on finishing the first 4 test chambers."

"What?" Knuckles said, "I didn't finish any test chambers." Knuckles then realized that the elevator he was in climbed more feet then he thought. Apparently he missed the first four test chambers.

"So how the hell am I going to know these new ones if I hadn't done the others."

He had received no answer. Knuckles shouted louder, "Are you listening!" Still no answer. Knuckles went through the door in front of him, "Damn it." There was a cube sitting on a platform in front of him, it seemed to be sitting on a hatch, many feet below the hatch there is a floor, which seemed to be a portal conductor. The cube and Knuckles were separated by a large pool of acid. What was near his reach was the floor he was standing on, which had a pre made orange portal. Knuckles noticed that there was a strange red button, he pressed it. The hatch opened making the cube drop to the floor and it bounced off into the acid, disintegrating. Knuckles fired a blue portal where the floor was. He pressed the button. The hatched opened, and the cube fell a few feet once it finally went through the blue portal, jumping really high in the air out of the orange portal. There was a slanted wall, Knuckles shot a portal there. Right as the cube fell into the orange portal, it leaped out of the blue one making it's way to a higher ledge. A staircase formed, Knuckles walked up as the robot voice continued to speak, "A new feature to the revamped tests is sensors that can tell when a certain object is in a certain place. If it is, an action will form that is plentiful to the test subjects. Knuckles got to the higher ledge and put the cube on the super colliding super button. He walked through the door and into the elevator, "Now can I go home?"

The voice continued, "Great job, but more lies ahead."

"Damn!"


	5. Amy

Amy had awakened in a strange vault, glass was broken, and fire was rising. She stood up to find that she was wearing strange shoes with metallic bars and was wearing a jump suit instead of her red dress. Her trusty hammer was nowhere to be found. So, she stepped out of the vault and explored around. A robotic male voice came out of nowhere, "A fire has been detected in fourth level of the enrichment center testing track, extinguishing." Water started spurting from the ceiling from various faucets. "Oh!" Amy exclaimed, whilst getting wet. She made her way into a door. And saw that the part of the room had debris all over it. The fire was still being extinguished. The robotic voice stated, "Please evacuate through door into chamber lock." Amy proceeded to the elevator which she assumed was the chamber lock, and she was right. She stood inside, the doors closed and the elevator climbed many floors at a fast rate. After a few seconds of the elevator climbing it finally stopped. The doors opened and Amy stepped out. She walked up a stairwell that was standing in front of her. At the peak she saw loads of debris blocking what seemed to be another door. In the debris was a strange but sleek white type of robot. It had a red eye in the middle and had two weird looking hatches on the right and left side of its body. Its eye projected a laser. As soon as Amy came in closer contact, the laser was pointed on her body. The strange robot uttered, "Target acquired."

Amy dove forward dodging the bullets that it fired. _It must be some kind of turret,_ Amy wondered. She crawled toward the debris out of the turret's sight. She then bolted up and grabbed the turret and launched it forward over the debris. She heard it have some sort of a gunfire fit. It was spitting bullets everywhere. Amy covered her ears as the bullets were still firing. The gunfire stopped, and the turret said its last words, "I don't blame you." Amy stopped covering her ears and stood up and tried to climb over the debris. She made it on the other side of the debris and made her way to a strange room that was perfectly intact. No fire, no wreckage, no turrets. The walls were completely white and bright. It started to make Amy's eyes water. The robotic voice then spoke again, "You are now in the safe zone, the other test subjects are still undergoing enrichment. You will have to go to a different testing track since the one you are in now is collapsing. We will try to fix it since it supports the entire enrichment center.

"All right then," she said. A door in the room open and she proceeded to a undamaged testing track.


	6. Answers

Sonic stood in the chamberlock that was descending or ascending (Sonic couldn't tell because of the fast rate. He was exhausted as hell. He dropped the portal gun, and collapsed. He felt something crack in his knee; he must have strained it when he fell. As Sonic sat in the chamberlock, he could faintly hear someone singing, and piano music in the background, he could barely make out the words. All he heard was _Exile; it takes your mind again._ He kept listening but he couldn't hear the rest. The elevator then fell so fast, with the music fading away. Sonic ascended into the air and hit his head on the ceiling of the elevator and fell back down. If only he could portal the bottom of the elevator and get the hell out of there, but he couldn't. The elevator opened, revealing a pitch-black room. Sonic stood up and walked out of the elevator he could barely see anything. He fired a blue portal for light, but the portal didn't work. He heard two people chattering, one of the voices he recognized. The voice he recognized belonged to Doctor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather. The other belonged to a man with a somewhat southern accent. His voice was very deep. Gerald Robotnik sounded younger rather than when Sonic heard the recording of his voice on the Space Colony ARK, he sounded sick and old at that time, but here he sounded very healthy. How is Gerald talking if he died half a century ago, perhaps it was a recording. He put his ear to the wall and listened to the conversation.

**Gerald Robotnik: **I don't understand your vision of the future; you have no idea what logic and science have to do with anything.

**Man: **And what vision do you have, what the hell are you going to use a space station for? All great scientists start slow. Hell, I made shower curtains for the military before I started to make a damn enrichment center.

**Gerald Robotnik: **Even if I do finish the space station, I will never let you put your psychotic tests in there. People can die in those tests. I've seen them, and they're dangerous.

**Man: **(slam) Get the hell out of here; I never needed your help.

(sound of Robotnik standing up)

**Gerald Robotnik: **If it weren't for my help, you would still be making shower curtains.

(Recording stops)

The wall that Sonic was keeping his ear on opened like a hatch, causing Sonic to fall in. He got up and looked around, he seemed to be in a large room. A large robotic body was hanging from the ceiling, it turned around and looked at him, "There you are!" it said. The robotic body had the same computer voice that he had been hearing throughout enrichment. Eggman was standing next to the robotic body, "Sonic! Why are you here."

"Relax, I wanted him to be here," the robotic body said. Eggman looked up at the body, "Caroline, why are you-"

"My name is not Caroline!" GlaDOS said, grabbing Eggman with her small claws. Eggman panicked, "Please let me go! You promised you would give me an artificially intelligent body!" GlaDOS brought Eggman to her eye, "I lied," she dropped him on the ground and placed a turret in front of him. The turret focused on him and fired, bullets ripped through Eggman's body as he fell to the ground. GlaDOS then grabbed Sonic and squeezed him until he turned purple. She kept doing this until a voice caught her attention, "Leave him alone!" It was Tails, with Knuckles and Amy by his side. Knuckles ripped off the object that kept Tails from flying. Tails flew to GlaDOS and shot a blue portal on the wall. He then fell and shot a portal below him. He fell in and came out of the blue portal on the wall, hurtling towards GlaDOS. She grabbed him as well and tossed him to ground. She also dropped Sonic. All four of the test subjects started up at them, Knuckles spoke, "What do you want from us?"

GlaDOS looked down at them and spoke, "The 1940's was a year of innovation. The CEO of Aperture Science known as Cave Johnson got his start then making shower curtains for the US military. He was starting a company known as Aperture Fixtures. It was at the end of the decade when he began to make concepts of science enrichment tests. A man named Gerald Robotnik, a scientist at his prime, approached him. Gerald Robotnik took interest in Cave Johnson's architecture of test chambers and asked him to help him create a space station."

"The ARK," Sonic said.

"Affirmative," GlaDOS confirmed, he called it the ARK because he wanted it to be the center of all cultures of the Earth. Much like the biblical stories of Noah and his ark, Gerald wanted life to be preserved in case of any doomsday. Gerald explained to Cave that he wanted to put all information of every culture of the world so that if the world does come to an end. Survivors can discover the ARK and go to it through a shuttle (if such technology is still intact) and rebuild society by learning about it through information provided by the ARK. Once it was finally built, Cave left Robotnik Enterprises to actually make his test chambers real in a new company known as Aperture Science. Later, after the shutdown of the ARK in the mid 50's, Robotnik Enterprises crumbled. The stock options ceased, and nobody would invest in it after the infamous terrorist attack by Guardian Units of Nations (GUN). After this, Black Mesa and Aperture Science were neck and neck together. Nobody ever knew about who died on the ARK and how they were killed during the shutdown. Over the years, word got out that Gerald Robotnik was in fact on the ARK and was even interrogated and tortured by GUN. Later GUN was declared the next Soviet Russia and that the Japanese militaty was going to go to civil war with GUN (since GUN was endorsed and created from the Japanese military. Cave decided to put Robotnik Enterprises behind him for the rest of his life and he did."

Eggman lay on the ground, trying to move. "You bitch!" Eggman roared at GlaDOS, "How dare you lie to me? I did everything I could to get rid of these pests!" He could barely move, he had lost a lot of blood after the turret shot him, and he even started coughing it. GlaDOS descended an elevator and tossed Eggman into it, "Leave me, now!" The elevator went up with Eggman inside It, his face was furious.

GlaDOS looked over at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, "I brought all of you in on purpose, Eggman is a stupid bloated scientist. There is no way I would let him tell me who to test. Also, those malfunctions you experienced in your enrichment were my doing.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Knuckles asked.

GlaDOS spoke, "I felt if I killed you, it would all be over and then I'd kick Eggman out. But since you lived, I guess I would just kick you out as well. I'm too lazy to kill today. You're lucky. An elevator descended. GlaDOS looked over at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, "Just go."

They all stepped inside. Once they left the facility, they heard a loud ringing coming from above. They saw a huge ship with other soldiers on the ground wearing what looked like gas masks and they were holding assault rifles.

It was the Combine.

So sorry this story was so short, but I guess I wasn't too interested in it, I apologize. I most likely will not continue the story for Half Life because I figure Sonic and Half Life don't mix that well. If this disappointed you, I'm sorry. You'll see better Sonic stories from me later.


End file.
